Batman: Mission One
shows a stadium. The time is near moonrise, or sunset. The title reads, "The Mask of Zorro." Outside is three dark alleys, filled with drug dealers and prostitutes. Time speeds up as day turns to night and soon, many people are leaving the stadium. There was one very special family in the crowd. The Waynes. Thomas Wayne build Wayne Enterprises from scratch, a international conglomerate which pratically ran all of Gotham. They had Wanye Foods, Wayne Shipping, Wayne Yards, Wayne Industries, Wayne Medical, Wayne Electronics and Wayne Entertainment, which the stadium funds were run on. Thomas Wayne recently started a new project, a railroad from Gotham to Metropolis, with funding help from a economical partner. The crowd disperses as the Waynes walk next to an ally and sit on a bench, waiting for Alfred to arrive with the limo. hangs up the phone. sees a shadow in the ally. He inches closer. Suddenly it lunges out at him, a man. man has a gun pointed at Bruce's head. outstretches her hand with the pearl necklace in it. The thief grabs them and then turns. Thomas tackles him down, punching him in the face. The man stumbles but manages to grab his gun and shoot Thomas in between his eyes. falls to her knees, bawling. The thief laughs and aims his gun at Bruce, he pulls back the trigger but Martha grabs his leg causing the bullet to go through Bruce's arm. Martha pulls a knife out of the thief's sock and stabs him in the leg. The thief yells out in pain. He drops the gun. Bruce crawls towards in. Martha stabs him in the leg three more times. The thief kicks her in the face and grabs his knife. He kneels down, slitting the unconscious Martha's throat. Bruce reaches for the gun, grabs it and shoots. He falls back as the bullet rips through the air and into the man's head, rippling through the other side. The explosion of blood stained his neck. The Wayne's lay dead, Bruce, clutching his arm, kneeling next to them, crying softly. Bats fly towards the screen, causing it to go black. Then, the logo appears. years later. We see Wayne Manor, a bunch of reporters with cameras outside. Inside is a old butler, in his early sixties. He has on a black suit and red tie with black pants and black shoes. He is bald with a grey comb over. The butler, Alfred Pennyworth, is sitting at a desk with another man, Roman Sionis. the house, reporters swarm around a limo, out is Bruce Wayne. He has gained extreme muscles, his suit looking a little tight. He smiles at Vicki Vale, a new reporter. She smiles back. all the other reporters, Bruce just walks on, a grim expression his face. He slams the door in the reporters faces. walks past a few rooms, down two halls, makes a turn and enters the West Wing. He then proceeds to open a door and sits down in the chair, leaning forward. His face is dead serious. Roman becomes a little nervous. nods before standing, grabbing his coat and walking out.